Once She's Gone
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: After the loss of an agent, Rossi loses his self control and drowns his sorrows in the arms of another agent. Their one act could be enough to damn them both. I own nothing, rated M for a reason


A/N: Oh. Hello, again. I'm back. XD And this time with a het story! Shock! That being said, warnings. M for a reason, and Post-Lauren. ...Not sure if that's still needed, but there it is. XD And I own nothing. CBS does and they won't share.

* * *

><p>Ashley Seaver glanced over at her one-time savior and current co-worker, David Rossi. She was currently driving him home, deeming him unfit to drive. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was still ashen.<p>

Today, they'd lost one of their own. Agent Emily Prentiss had died. And all of Seaver's help didn't mean a damn thing. Or so she thought. She didn't say this; however, knowing it wouldn't help.

"_Get down!"_ She could still hear Rossi yell and shove her down, after Jack Fahey was shot. She fought back a shudder as Rossi's gravelly, tear-wracked voice broke through her musings.

"Turn here." His voice was flat and he lifted his arm briefly to point out where to turn. He then let his arm drop and returned to staring pensively out the window. They'd failed today. They let one of their own die. He watched the roads until she got close to his cabin. "Turn left."

Ashley turned onto the small road and parked outside the cabin. She then unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. She took a few steps and noticed Rossi hadn't moved. Inwardly sighing, she went over to his side and helped him get out.

Rossi walked to the door, almost robotically unlocking the door. He headed inside and collapsed on the couch.

Ashley let out a small startled scream when Mudgie came running and jumped up on her. She stumbled back before leaning down to pet the dog, following Rossi to the couch.

"It's not fuckin' fair," Rossi pointed out, hollowly. "We always get there on time for our men…" He dropped his head into his hands, his voice becoming choked at the end.

Ashley watched him for a moment, before shifting closer and running her fingers through his thick hair. "I know, and she doesn't blame you, I'm certain of that," she murmured.

"That doesn't change the fact that she didn't trust us enough to let us in." He subconsciously leaned into the touch, seeking comfort. Some part of him knew he should be the one being strong…he was the older of the two…

"I doubt it was a lack of trust. If it was Morgan, or even Reid, I could see it being a lack of trust…but not her," Ashley tried to console him. She forced her own guilt and anger down to focus on Rossi. She could wait.

Rossi sighed. It didn't make any sense to him…and tomorrow they'd bury her. Tears filled his eyes again and he stood up slowly, making his way to his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and tossed it back, barely reacting to the burn. He was already in too much pain. He walked back over to the couch and collapsed back on it. He rested his head against the back of the couch.

Ashley watched him, concerned. She gently ran her fingers through his hair again, trying anything to comfort him like he did for her all those years ago.

Rossi leaned into the touch for a moment, before lifting his head to look into her eyes. He leaned forward after a moment, as to acquire more of the touch.

Ashley ran her fingers through his hair for another moment, before deciding to try something. She leaned forwards and kissed him. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she leaned into him.

Rossi didn't move for a moment, startled. When he did, though, he kissed back, pouring everything that the last day had dredged up and more, into it. He pressed her backwards, his hands pressing insistently into the small of her back.

Ashley pulled away when she felt one of Rossi's hands begin to move under her shirt. "We…we shouldn't, fraternization…rules…" she gasped, still breathless.

"Screw the rules. They didn't help Prentiss, did they?" he murmured in her ear.

Ashley's eyes narrowed. Couldn't he stop talking about Prentiss, at least while he was on top of her? She pressed her lips back to his, roughly, pouring all her anger into it. Her nails bit into his back.

Rossi pulled away from the kiss after a moment, to press a line of kisses down her neck. He nipped gently at her neck. One of his hands slid up and under the front of her shirt. He gently massaged her breast as he lifted his head to kiss her again.

Ashley shifted so Rossi was fully on top of her, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She ground into his hardness, panting. She kissed him hard, arching into him.

Rossi's other hand slid down to her pants and undid them quickly. He rolled his hips into her, groaning. "Oh fuck…" He returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Ashley's eyes closed as she continued to kiss the man she thought of as her savior. She raised her hips in response, breaking the kiss only briefly to remove his shirt. She then wrapped her arms around his neck again, shutting her eyes tightly. She shifted to allow Rossi to get her pants off.

Rossi slid Ashley's pants off quickly. He then hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulled them off, as well. He pulled away from the kiss to take her shirt and bra off. He then nipped at her neck while sliding a finger into her wet core.

Ashley gasped as he slid a finger into her, rocking her hips forwards. A low moan escaped her as she slid her hands down to take off Rossi's pants and underwear. She ran a hand over his erection, stroking him gently.

Rossi realized that they should at least use protection, and stood up after whispering, "I'll be back in a second." He slid into his bedroom and grabbed a condom and some lube from his dresser. He went back out and resumed his place on top of her. "Have you ever...?" he murmured against her ear.

Ashley rolled her eyes to the question. "Yes, I have," she muttered, rolling her hips against his again. Her breathing was still erratic as she nipped at his neck, careful not to leave marks.

He nodded, groaning at the bite. He pulled back and rolled the condom on, coating it in lube. He lined himself up and slowly slid inside her, stilling himself once he was fully in. He waited a moment, allowing them both to adjust to the feelings. After her body relaxed around him, Rossi began moving at a fairly quick pace.

Ashley moaned and dropped her head against the arm of the couch. She rocked her hips in time with Rossi's thrusts as her eyes drifted shut. Her breathing was still heavy and growing heavier with each movement. All thoughts of how wrong this was had left her mind long ago.

Rossi moved his hips faster, groaning deeply. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. He angled his thrusts to hit her g-spot as he again picked up his pace. He sighed at the feeling of her body rippling around him. God, this felt good... He felt his climax approaching already, a result of the alcohol and the time it'd been since he'd cum last.

"D-Dave...please, don't stop," Ashley whimpered, not realizing the little slip she'd made. All her senses were filled with him. Her body started to tighten even further as her own climax approached. She moaned again, reaching up to grip at Rossi's shoulders.

Rossi let out a small chuckle at her moan and kissed the spot right below her earlobe. He thrust his hips harder, panting harshly. Another groan left him as his climax hit him hard, blinding his vision momentarily. He somehow managed to continue thrusting through it, wanting her to orgasm as well.

At the feeling of Rossi filling her, Ashley's body tensed as her orgasm overtook her. She let out a small cry and gripped Rossi's shoulders tightly. Her breath left her with a whoosh as the last of Rossi's strength left him, causing him to fall on her.

Rossi just laid there for a moment before his body began to shake with the pent-up tears and frustration. He let out a shaky breath, trying to compose himself. People died all the time, right? Everyone dies...so why was this so much harder?

He quickly got up, not wanting Ashley to see him break down like this. He ignored his clothing as he stumbled to his room, just barely making it to his bed before he lost it, his body shaking as silent sobs wracked him.

Ashley followed him quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around him, letting him sob against him. She buried her face in his hair, rocking him gently.

Slowly, Rossi's body began to relax as exhaustion overtook him. He barely managed to drop himself onto his pillow before his eyes shut.

Ashley gently slid the blankets over Rossi, before standing. She quietly started to head for the door, intending to gather her clothing and leave.

"Please... don't go," Rossi managed, having opened his eye when he felt her weight left. The silent plea for comfort was plain in his gaze.

Ashley paused for a moment, before making her way back over, She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

Rossi carefully wrapped his arms around her, his breathing beginning to slow and even out. His grip loosened as sleep overtook him.

Ashley didn't fall asleep as quickly. Her mind was racing with the knowledge of what they'd done. If anyone found out, their jobs would be at stake. Sure, Rossi could probably talk his way out of it, but she couldn't. She may have proven herself a bit with this past case, but not nearly enough...

Ashley let out a quiet sigh, before shifting in Rossi's arms and closing her eyes, deciding to just try and sleep. After a few minutes, she finally managed to drift into a restless sleep, unsure of what the morning would bring.

She knew one thing. They couldn't take back what they'd done, and that one act could be enough to damn them both...

* * *

><p>AN: ...Well. It's up. My first het fic. I'm not too unhappy with it, but I think Rossi may be a bit out of character. Then again, maybe not. XD But, I'm still on my crusade. XD I've got two more slash fics and my prompt for Chit Chat's new challenge to do, as well as my chapters. Don't worry. I haven't abandoned them, I'm just uber slow. Well, that's it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
